Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Poudlard
by Lynka Read
Summary: SLASH ! Après la mort de Sirius, Harry fait une dépression. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore cherche des solutions... Et Fudge nous fait nous posez une question quasi existentielle : jusqu'où s'étend sa bêtise ?
1. Prologue : L'écho surgissant du Néant…

Auteur : Lynka Read  
><span>Bêta-lecteurs :<span> **EN RECHERCHE** !

Titre : L'Union Sacrée : La Quête des Origines : Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Poudlard.  
><span>Source :<span> Harry Potter et « L'Union Sacrée » ma propre fanfic.  
><span>Rating :<span> R pour certaines insinuations, et pour le langage extrêmement "familier" à certains moments. Si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux, et je dis bien « Si j'y arrive », certaines scènes peuvent -ou plutôt devront- être classer NC-17.  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi / Cross Over / Fantastique / Mystère / Action / Aventure / Romance / Angst / Suspens / Séquelle ? / Préquelle ? / SAP ? / AU dans un certain sens / Franchement je ne sais pas dans quel(s) sens, cette histoire va partir.  
><span>P<span>airing : Euh… Ceux ayant visité mon blog savent que le DM/HP initial est passé à la trappe :p donc attendez vous à des surprises qui même si elles seront pas du goût de tous le monde, auront quand même lieux XD c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux lol donc ne vous occupez pas de Harry, pour lui c'est moi qui décide sinon pour les autres je ne sais pas trop, je dois avouer ne pas trop avoir d'idée sur la chose, donc toute suggestion est acceptée ! Sauf, les RW/HG dans cette fic ce couple _ne peut pas_ se former.

Disclaimer : Le logo "Harry Potter" et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les différents logos et personnages créant l'immense cross-over qu'est « L'Union Sacrée » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires légitimes respectifs, dont je fais évidemment partit ! Je ne tire aucun profit monétaire et/ou autre de cette histoire. Si ce n'est la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir réussit à retranscrire par des mots ce qui se passe dans ma tête. ¤ rire ¤

_**Avertissements à lire attentivement pour tous lecteurs et encore plus pour les nouveaux dans le monde des fanfics : **_

- Cette fanfic porte la mention "Yaoi" donc pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, toutes les histoires portant cette mention traitent de **relations homosexuelles entre hommes **! (Pour les relations homosexuelles entre filles c'est du "Yuri") Par conséquent je prierais les homophobes de passer leur chemin sans faire de vague, merci bien.  
>- Ensuite, ceux ayant lu le Disclaimer auront compris que cette fanfic est un cross-over avec ma propre fanfic, « <em>L'Union Sacrée<em> », qui, étant elle-même un immense cross-over ne peut être vue comme une "Fanfic Originale". Donc, même si je vais forcée de rendre « Harry Potter et L'Héritier de Poudlard » aussi compréhensible que possible pour toutes les personnes ne se trouvant pas dans ma tête (lol) je ne garantie rien. Par conséquent vous l'aurez compris : **faut suivre !** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, « L'Union Sacrée » ne prend pas une place trop importante dans cette fic. Elle agit plutôt comme un bruit de fond on va dire... ¤ auteur très dubitative sur l'expression à employer ¤  
>- Maintenant pour ceux qui auraient connus l'ancienne version, mille pardons pour le temps que j'ai pris.<br>- Ensuite, ne sachant pas quand est la fin de l'année scolaire en Angleterre, j'ai consulté la version française de _« Harry Potter Lexicom » _pour ne pas me tromper dans les dates. Seulement, il s'averre que la date fournie pour la fin de la cinquième année ne me convient point (26 juin). Donc après avoir regardé tous les calendriers, j'ai remarqué que généralement dans les premiers tomes, la fin de l'année se situait vers le 20 juin ou ses environs. Maintenant sachant que toujours d'après le Lexicon, Padfoot serait mort le 17 juin cela fait un peu juste, je sais mais bon… On va passer ce détail sous silence… lol

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>L'Union Sacrée : La Quête des Origines <strong>

**Harry Potter et L'Héritier de Poudlard**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : L'écho surgissant du Néant…<strong>

La nuit avait déployé son sombre manteau depuis peu, quand minuit, heure mythique et mystique, se fit connaître par le biais de cinq énormes clochers sonnant simultanément leurs douze coups.

De sombres nuages masquaient l'éclat de la lune et le scintillement des étoiles, donnant l'illusion d'une nuit éternelle et infinie.

Le mystère semblait imprégner chaque particule qui constituait ces terres aux mille et une légendes, maîtresses de toutes sortes de superstitions. Ici l'illusion en était renforcée par les ombres qui se mouvaient avec grâce et discrétion. Ne perturbant aucun élément de la nature sur leur passage, elles se déplaçaient dans l'obscurité ambiante comme voyagent les courants d'air… Nul n'aurait su dire si ces ombres étaient bien réelles ou un quelconque effet optique.

Toujours est-il que ces lieux étaient considérés comme maudit par les Hommes.

Les soirs d'hiver, au coin du feu ronflant paisiblement dans la cheminée, ou les nuits d'été devant un feu crépitant gaiement sur la plage, les habitants du village dont le port se trouvait face à ces terres, avaient pour habitude d'écouter les anciens raconter en chuchotant doucement de leurs voix affinées par le temps, toutes les légendes de cette île mystérieuse.

Ils disaient qu'elle était habitée par toutes sortes de créatures sorties tout droit des enfers. Et que quiconque voudrait y poser le pied connaîtrait mille tourments. Ces terres étaient tellement craintes que personne n'osait s'aventurer dans la partie de la mer que l'on considérait lui appartenir.

Et nul être ne pouvait confondre le territoire maritime de ces terres avec le reste de l'océan. A partir d'une invisible frontière, l'eau prenait des teintes turquoises laissant présager une eau claire et limpide. La nuit au contraire, elle reflétait la carte du ciel à la perfection, et si quelqu'un s'était penché pour admirer les fonds sous-marins, il n'aurait vu que la profonde noirceur d'un incommensurable abyme…

Et comme traversant le temps, un énorme bateau, semblable à ceux qui arpentaient les océans durant les grandes conquêtes, voguait en direction de cette terre de Légende. De la proue à la poupe il était entièrement noir, comme ses voiles tendues par la vitesse et son pavillon qui claquait dans le vent à son sommet.

Dans la cabine du capitaine de ce sombre et légendaire navire, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, se tenait une réunion.

L'une de ces réunions dont la fin marquait le début d'un tour important dans l'histoire du monde.

Et comme pour confirmer ces dires, l'assistance concentra son attention sur un petit globe de verre noir, semblant renfermer le Néant en personne. Et si on prêtait l'oreille, de ces abymes grondant comme la terre et chuchotant comme le vent, murmurant comme l'eau et rugissant comme le feu, leur venait un écho surgissant des méandres du temps… vestige d'un dialogue aussi vieux que le monde…

_- « Pourquoi ? » demanda un__ enfant, avec toute son innocence. « Pourquoi devons-nous être tout cela ? Pourquoi devons-nous être courageux, juste, aimant, fidèle et loyal et tant de choses encore ? »  
><em>_- « Tant de choses ? » nota un homme au timbre rocailleux. « Heureusement que ton jeune âge t'épargne mes foudres… Seulement… Dans un sens tu as raison… Oui nous devons être 'tant de choses' et beaucoup plus encore, parce qu'un jour viendra… »  
><em>_- « Quel jour ? » s'exclama une fillette.  
><em>_- « Oh ! Un jour terrible, un jour craint et redouté par beaucoup et désiré par autant. »  
><em>_- « Quel jour ? Quand viendra-t-il ? » pressa un autre.  
><em>_- « Oh ! Cela nul ne le sait. Il viendra peut être demain comme dans un an, comme il a bien pu venir hier comme il y a trois milles ans… »  
><em>_- « Et pourquoi viendra-t-il ? »  
><em>_- « Bonne question… Dont je ne sais que trop et ignore tout autant la réponse… »  
><em>_- « Et qu'arrivera-t-il ? »  
><em>_- « Oh ! Il arrivera une chose que tout le monde redoute, une chose désignée par tant de noms qu'il est pratiquement impossible de tous les connaître… »  
><em>_- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
><em>_- « La fin. »  
><em>_- « La fin ? La fin de quoi ? »  
><em>_- « De tout. »  
><em>_- « De tout ? »  
><em>_- « De tout. »_

Brusquement, faisant sursauter l'assemblée, des grésillements, comme ceux que produisent les téléviseurs quand ils n'ont aucun canal à réceptionner, s'élevèrent du globe. Puis, il y eut un court silence, et la voix rocailleuse de l'homme, pressante, clama ces mots :

_« __Oyez Oyez Habitant d'Ilu ! Oyez Oyez, Hautes Gens et Petits Peuples ! Oyez Oyez, Enfants de Gaïa ! Oyez Oyez Enfants du Ciel et de la Terre ! De l'Eau et du Feu ! Oyez Oyez Enfants de Carmë !  
><em>_Entendez mes mots, car eux seuls vous apporteront le Salut !  
><em>_Ecoutez moi ! Car mes paroles ont la force de Axan !  
><em>_Tasara m'en est témoin !  
><em>_Oyez Oyez Enfants de la Lumière et des Ténèbres !  
><em>_Ista se perd, et avec lui, se meurent les clés de votre survie... Oht- »_

De nouveau les grésillements agressèrent les oreilles de l'assemblée.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence.

Et pour la troisième et dernière fois, l'homme, la gravité faisant rouler les cailloux dans sa voix, fataliste, prit la parole.

_« Parce qu'un jour, les Eru, garants de l'Equilibre, refuseront de prendre les armes pour nous défendre, une Guerre sans nulle autre pareille s'abattra sur Ilu, et seuls les Elus, Protégés de la Déesse d'Or et de Lumière, seront appelés par le Saint Royaume des Légendes, seul espoir de survie… »_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p>Hm. Donc voici le prologue de la nouvelle version de l'Héritier. Il m'aura vraiment fait galérer ! Mais bon, j'ai vaincu ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que Nikké ne me lâche pas en route…<p>

Enfin, alors verdict ? L'attente en valait-elle la peine ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Complots et chamboulements

Auteur : Lynka Read

Bêta-lecteurs : **EN RECHERCHE !**

Titre : L'Union Sacrée : La Quête des Origines : Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Poudlard.

Source : Harry Potter et « L'Union Sacrée » ma propre fanfic.

Rating : R pour certaines insinuations, et pour le langage extrêmement "familier" à certains moments.

Genre : Yaoi / Cross Over / Fantastique / Mystère / Action / Aventure / Romance / Angst / Suspens / Séquelle ? / Préquelle ? / SAP ? / AU dans un certain sens /

Pairing : Euh… Ceux ayant visité mon blog savent que le DM/HP initial est passé à la trappe :p donc attendez vous à des surprises qui même si elles seront pas du goût de tous le monde, auront quand même lieux XD c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux lol donc ne vous occupez pas de Harry, pour lui c'est moi qui décide sinon pour les autres je ne sais pas trop, je dois avouer ne pas trop avoir d'idée sur la chose, donc toute suggestion est acceptée ! Sauf, les RW/HG dans cette fic ce couple _ne peut pas_ se former.

Disclaimer : Le logo "Harry Potter" et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les différents logos et personnages créant l'immense cross-over qu'est « L'Union Sacrée » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires légitimes respectifs, dont je fais évidemment partit ! Je ne tire aucun profit monétaire et/ou autre de cette histoire. Si ce n'est la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir réussit à retranscrire par des mots ce qui se passe dans ma tête. ¤ rire ¤

* * *

><p><strong>L'Union Sacrée : La Quête des Origines <strong>

**Harry Potter et L'Héritier de Poudlard**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Complots et chamboulements...<strong>

Le trajet en voiture depuis la gare King's Cross jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, s'était fait dans un silence absolu. Arrivés à destination, les Dursley ne semblaient toujours pas s'être remis du choc de leur rencontre avec certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

S'il n'avait pas un tel gouffre à l'intérieur de lui, Harry se serait sûrement fêlées plusieurs côtés en réprimant le monstrueux fou rire que les têtes qu'affichait sa prétendue famille lui aurait données.

Le teint de son oncle varié entre un blanc immaculé et un rouge cramoisie, tout à fait charmant, qu'il arborait la plupart du temps en présence de son neveu. La preuve que les menaces de l'Ordre avaient porté leur fruit, était qu'il semblait prendre moins de place dans la voiture, fait plus qu'irréaliste vu sa corpulence.

Mais Harry vit l'imposante moustache de son oncle irisée comme la fourrure d'un chat, et sut que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Sa tante semblait être devenue une fan de Bob Marler.

Nul doute que celui-ci devait se sentir flatté de voir que la Tante Pétunia l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait fait de son drapeau ses couleurs naturelles…

Tout cela rythmé par les furieuses morsures qu'elle infligeait à sa langue, sûrement l'air d'un tube de Bob re-mixait à la sauce techno…

Quant à Dudley… Celui-ci, était tellement blanc qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. Il suintait la peur par toutes les pores de sa peau, et s'était entassé contre la porte de la voiture en un amas de chair, aussi flageolante qu'un pudding pendant un tremblement de terre.

Se dépêchant de récupérer ses affaires, Harry entreprit de tout monter dans sa chambre, le plus rapidement possible. La présence des Dursley l'insupportait !

Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige après l'avoir posée sur son bureau, et mit sa valise au pied de son lit, avant de s'écouler sur celui-ci.

Allongé comme une étoile des mers échouée sur un rocher, les yeux fixaient sur le plafond à la peinture écaillée, il essaya d'analyser l'étrange et très déroutante impression qui le taraudait… depuis combien de temps déjà ?

Discrètement, Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire et un éclair étrange le traversa alors, éclair qui dans d'autre temps, aurait été qualifié de 'surprise', quand il réalisa que cette sensation avait toujours été là...

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de déterminer en quoi la 'sensation' avait changé, pour qu'il puisse maintenant dire clairement 'avant' et 'après'.

Celle d'être vidé de toute substance par la main sombre qui compressait dans sa poigne de fer son cœur meurtrit celle de ne pas être complet qu'un bout de lui était parti. Irrémédiablement. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout : _où_. Où était-elle, cette partie de lui dont l'absence faisait si mal, et ne laissait derrière elle qu'un immense… _rien_. Seulement, un gouffre sans fond, un incommensurable abyme, un vide insondable aussi attractif qu'un trou noir qui absorbait tout ce qui était à sa porter. Absolument _tout_. Ses pensées, ses émotions, ses sensations… _tout_.

Depuis combien de temps le néant avait-il pris possession de lui ?

Combien de temps depuis la mort de Sirius ? Un ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre semaines ? Peut-être plus... moins ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était orphelin...

Pour lui, James et Lily Potter étaient des noms, avant d'être des personnes, Sirius lui avait appris à les aimer pour _eux_ et non pour les « fonctions » qu'ils auraient eues par rapport à lui. Oh, il avait toujours Lupin, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sirius était son parrain, en plus d'être l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Par ce fait, Harry venait de perdre le lien le plus solide qu'il l'unissait encore à eux.

Tout son monde s'écoulait de plus en plus. Les morts se succédaient autour de lui, emportant avec eux un peu plus de la stabilité de son univers. Même Dumbledore qui pour lui faisait office de véritable roc, montrait des failles, prouvant par là, que rien n'est infaillible, rien n'est éternel, et sa vie en était la preuve même. A partir de maintenant il ne devait compter que sur lui même. Et cette vérité était des plus difficiles à accepter.

Cela avait été ainsi toute sa vie. Et quand enfin, il pensait pouvoir se reposer sur des personnes dignes de confiance, celles-ci partaient... ou lui mentaient... ou que savait-il encore ?

Quelle vérité sur lui-même ignorait-il encore ?  
>Que devait-il savoir sur sa vie, que tout le monde savait sauf lui ?<br>Combien de mystère planait encore sur son existence ?

Combien de morts parsèmeraient encore sa route ?  
>Qui aillait encore le quitter ?<br>Qui allait-il perdre ?

Est-ce que cela serait encore de sa faute ?  
>Est-ce que sa « <em>tendance à jouer les héros<em> » allait encore lui jouer des tours, et lui faire perdre un être cher ?  
>Que ferait-il s'il perdait les Weasley ? Lupin ? Tonks ?<br>Ou pire, Ron ou Hermione ?  
>Que ferait-il sans son frère etou sa soeur ?  
>Merlin ! Il ne le supporterait pas.<p>

Pour cela une seule solution : se battre !

Mais, il était si fatigué... si las... Assez, il en avait assez.

Ses pensées dérivaient, s'embrouillaient, s'emmêlaient, s'entremêlaient, s'éparpillaient pour finalement revenir toujours au même point : Pourquoi _lui _? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_ ?

Merlin ! Mais où est-ce que Trelawney avait la tête le jour où elle a fait cette putain de prophétie ! Il savait qu'elle était conne mais _là_ elle avait battu tous les records !

Bordel de merde, mais ils voulaient qu'il _tue_ !  
>Ils voulaient qu'il prenne une <em>vie<em> ! Pas le jouet du gosse d'à côté, non ! Une _vie_ !

Et en plus, tout le monde trouvait ça normal ! Bordel de merde de putain de dieux mais il n'avait que quinze presque seize ans ! Et on lui demandait de tuer ! Et pas n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! Non, _Voldemort_ ! Le plus grand Mage Noir depuis il ne savait combien de temps ! S'il ne l'était pas de tout les temps ! Le sorcier le plus puissant après Dumbledore ! Et c'est à un gamin de quinze ans que l'on demandait _ça_ ! Tiens Harry, prends-toi le poids du monde sur le dos ! Allez !

Les larmes de rage menaçaient de déborder mais aucune n'y parvient. Il se sentait vide, détaché de tout. Les larmes qui refusaient de couler n'étaient qu'une réaction physique de son corps par rapport au chaos de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Mr et Mrs Granger échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mrs Granger se mordit la lèvre inférieure, angoissée et indécise. Comment devaient-ils le lui annoncer ? Et plus important, comment allait-elle le prendre ?<p>

Depuis que leur fille avait reçue sa lettre de Poudlard, une imperceptible séparation s'était construite entre eux et leur enfant. Et celle-ci se consolidait de plus en plus chaque année.

Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient que leur fille ne leur racontait pas tous ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Et ils le comprenaient, après tout, c'était normal : leur fille était une adolescente maintenant. Et comme tous les adolescents, elle avait son jardin secret.

Mais ils savaient aussi, inconsciemment, que ses secrets dépassaient de très loin ceux d'une adolescente, du-t-elle être sorcière.

Ne remarquant même pas le comportement inhabituel de ses parents, Hermione profondément plongée dans ses pensées, ouvrit le panier de son chat qui fila comme une flèche, sortit de la voiture, prit sa valise dans la malle, traversa l'entrée en coup de vent et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione, la main sur la poignée, resta long moment immobile. Etrangement pensive, elle bailla du regard la pièce, qui avait longtemps était son seul refuge.

Peinte en rouge, avec un beau parquet ciré au sol, la pièce de forme rectangulaire était de belle taille et éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. Le mobilier en bois sombre, dans le style Louis 15, était simple et de bon goût : une énorme bibliothèque, remplie à ras bord, tapissait du sol au plafond l'une de ses longueurs l'autre était occupée par une magnifique commode, qui séparée les deux grandes fenêtres dotées d'un rebord intérieur sur lesquels on pouvait confortablement s'asseoir. Sur la largeur gauche, une imposante armoire côtoyait un splendide bureau, et sur celle de droite, la plus près de la jeune fille, deux tables de chevets entouraient un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux d'un beau rouge écarlate brodés de fil d'or, recouvert d'un par-dessus et décoré de petits cousins, le tous assortis. Un magnifique coffre ancien, en bois et fer, comme on en voyait dans les films de pirates, se trouvait aux pieds de son lit et un tapis angoras rouge recouvrant le sol juste devant lui, complétaient le tout.

Hermione eut un sourire railleur c'était sans aucun doute une chambre de Gryffondor.

Soupirant, elle mit sa valise sur son lit et s'assit à côté. Elle ne comprenait pas…

Comment les sorciers pouvaient être aussi obtus ? Qu'avaient-ils tous à posséder des œillères plus grosses qu'eux ? Est-ce parce qu'elle avait été bercée toute son enfance par des contes de fées que grandir lui faisait si mal ? Parce qu'elle devait non seulement affronter les réalités de la vie, mais aussi faire le deuil du monde enchanté qu'elle s'était imaginé en recevant sa lettre ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus anxieuse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Avait-elle bien fait ? Avait-elle vraiment bien agit ? Avait-elle eut raison de le faire ?

Avait-elle eut vraiment raison de leur poser cette question ? Avait-elle eut raison de vouloir leur faire voir la vérité en face ?

Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Il ne pourrait pas trouver des solutions à ses problèmes en cédant à la panique ! Soufflant un bon coup, Hermione se déchaussa rapidement, leva les mains et les posa sur le lit de chaque côté d'elle. Puis prenant appuis sur ses bras, elle se issa un peu plus sur son lit, jusqu'à s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de celui-ci.

Bien. Maintenant qu'elle était bien installée, et avait repris le contrôle ses nerfs, sa réflexion sera certainement plus prolifique. Soufflant encore un coup, Hermione décida d'examiner objectivement toutes les conséquences qu'une toute petite question de rien du tout allait pouvoir entraîner.

Elle prit l'un des nombreux petits cousins ornant son lit, et se mit à le martyriser nerveusement. Dans tous les cas, c'était de l'attention en plus pour le Survivant. Et Harry n'allait pas du tout apprécier de voir ses mouvements épiés avec encore plus d'acuité. Ô oui, Harry n'allait pas du tout apprécier... Et Merlin seul savait, combien il fallait filer doux quand Harry Potter se mettait _vraiment _en colère.

Au bord de l'hystérie, Hermione se mit a ricaner bêtement : elle était dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou, s'il vous plaît !

Si jamais Harry apprenait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus sous le feu des projecteurs, aucun doute qu'elle allait le sentir passer !

'_Oh putain ! Mais quelle cruche !'_ ragea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Hermione prit la décision d'arrêter de se casser la tête, après tout, elle verrait bien les résultats.

Ceci fait, elle se leva et ouvrit sa malle, décidée à ranger ses affaires avant le dîner. Elle y prit une pille de livres et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque pour pincer les lèvres de mécontentement quand elle vit que celle-ci ne pouvait plus accueillir ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de plus.

Elle grogna franchement quand elle se souvient qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les mettre dans la bibliothèque familiale ses parents étant Moldus. _'Putain de décret !'_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Reportant son attention sur sa bibliothèque, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre en examinant les nombreux ouvrages qu'elle avait amassés d'un œil crique, cherchant un quelconque moyen pour gagner de la place, sans faire appel à la magie -et donc inviter les parents de Ron à dîner…

Une idée germa brusquement dans son esprit et son regard se porta soudain sur son coffre aux trésors, et retourna se poser sur la bibliothèque, plusieurs fois.

Un sourire machiavélique ourla ses lèvres.

Après tout, le ministère de la Magie ne pouvait _que_ déceler l'acte magique en _lui-même_, et non déterminer _qui_ l'avait fait sans examiner la baguette du sorcier...

Fière de sa trouvaille, Hermione sortit de sa chambre en coup de vent et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers en criant.

- « Maman ! Papa ! J'aurais besoin d'aller au Chemin de… » Elle déboula dans le salon et s'arrêta net sur le seuil. « Traverse… » finit-elle dans un souffle par pur automatisme, tout enthousiasme l'ayant subitement quitté.

Son attitude changea dans la seconde. D'adolescente enjouée et pétillante de vie, elle devient froide et clairement hostile.

Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de prendre le thé avec ses parents. Et si deux des quatre adultes lui étaient inconnus, les deux autres ainsi que l'adolescente et l'enfant qui les accompagnaient, l'étaient beaucoup moins…

* * *

><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron attrapa machinalement sa malle pour aller la ranger dans sa chambre. Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa sœur qui le suivait et inconscient des regards inquiets et subjugués qui suivirent sa traversée du salon, il pénétra dans le petit couloir étroit au bout duquel se trouvait l'escalier aux marches bancales qui montait en zigzag dans les étages du Terrier. Au deuxième étage, il entendit vaguement le bruit de la porte de sa sœur qui se refermait, mais trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'y prêta pas plus attention.<br>Il monta encore deux volées de marches avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit avec des airs d'automate. Tout en balançant sa malle sur son lit, il ferma sa porte avec un coup de pied le bruit qu'elle produisit en se refermant le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur.

Il cligna des yeux. Confus, il observa son environnement, surpris d'être déjà dans sa pièce.  
>Les murs étaient toujours peints en orange et tapissaient de posters des Canons de Chudley. Ses BD et livres de magie des années précédentes étaient toujours entassés au pied de son lit. Lequel était toujours recouvert du couvre-lit orange brodé de deux grands 'C' et d'un boulet de canon. Son bureau fourré dans un coin, était comme toujours enseveli sous un tas de choses pas toujours identifiables. Son armoire toujours aussi bancale, était à sa place l'une de ses portes était ouverte et laissait sortir un tas de vêtements comme un gars éventré ses tripes.<br>Oui. Tout était là.  
>Ron soupira de contentement il était enfin à la maison. Là, parmi son bordel organisé, il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.<p>

Ron fronça les sourcils. Une pensée parasite venant de perturber sa réflexion sur la véracité du proverbe _"On est jamais mieux que chez soi"_. Pensif, il déplaça légèrement sa malle et s'assit à la tête de son lit.

Pourquoi Hermione leur avait-elle dit cela ?  
>Voilà la question à 50 gallions.<br>Ron n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde ! Franchement c'était _quoi __cette question_ ?

'_Putain de question de merde !' _s'agaça-t-il.

Si 'cette question' avait été posée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione, Ron se serait simplement tapé le fou rire du siècle avant de l'oublier tout aussitôt.  
>Mais voilà, c'était Hermione. Celle qui savait rigoler, mais qui, quand elle parlait sérieusement, ne disait jamais les choses à la légère.<br>Et puis… son attitude… Elle avait semblée hors d'elle. Au-delà de toute explosion. Jamais Ron ne l'avait vue comme cela : aussi froide et dédaigneuse, méprisante même.  
>Encore plus terrifiante que le jour où elle avait foutu son poing dans la gueule à Malfoy !<p>

Ron grogna. Irrité, il se leva et se mit à arpenter sa chambre à grandes enjambées. Quelque chose lui échappait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela avait le don de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?  
>Quel message avait-elle essayé de faire passer ?<br>Qu'est-ce qui leur avait échappé, mais qu'Hermione avait -comme d'habitude- vue ?

Ron leva la main et la passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se mordillait énergiquement la lèvre inférieure. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la tête droite, les épaules dégagées le corps raide. Puis il poussa un grondement sinistre, baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et tout en continuant de se martyrisé la lèvre, il croisait les bras sur son torse, mettait les mains dans les poches, les laissaient effleurer son torse ou se les passait dans les cheveux, tout cela dans le désordre et à un intervalle variant entre une et deux secondes.  
>Il était frustré nom de dieu ! Il avait beau trifouillé dans tous les coins de sa mémoire, pas moyen de mettre la main sur le plus petit bout de début de chose qui pourrait justifier la question d'Hermione !<br>_'Je vais péter un chaudron…_' pensa-t-il gaiement. _'J'ai survécu à des mangemorts sanguinaires pour finalement mourir à cause d'une __**putain de question**__ !'_ rugit-il en shootant dans le vide.

Ron s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux, et respira profondément plusieurs fois.  
><em>'Faut que je me calme.'<em> Cette idée en tête, il s'assit sur son lit et obligea ses muscles à se détendre, tout en essayant de faire le vide.

Plus tard, l'un de ses frères vient frapper à sa porte, lui signalant que le dîner était prêt. Au bout d'un certain temps, n'obtenant pas réponse, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Mais comme il n'avait pas réagir à ses appels, Ron n'eut aucune réaction. Perplexe, l'aîné essaya tout de même encore un peu, mais voyant qu'il s'escrimait en vain, il secoura doucement la tête en soupirant avec lassitude et referma la porte.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que la situation ne change. Et si, par la fenêtre, on ne voyait le ciel prendre des teintes plus sombres alors que le soleil laissait la place à la lune, on aurait pu croire que la pièce était sujette à un quelconque caprice du temps.

Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Assit sur son lit, les avant-bras sur ses genoux, les épaules basses, les yeux fixaient sur un point se situant quelque part entre ses deux pieds, Ron réfléchissait. Sa main droite se leva mollement, obligeant son coude à se reposer sur sa cuisse, alors que la demoiselle, obéissant à l'ordre inconscient de son propriétaire alla trouver la chaîne présente autour du cou de celui-ci. Agrippant la chaîne, elle tira légèrement dessus, dégageant le médaillon se trouvant sur son cercle du t-shirt. Ceci fait, elle lâcha la chaîne et descendit jusqu'à la hauteur du médaillon qu'elle prit doucement avant de jouer distraitement avec.

Ron réprima un grognement il devait rester _calme_.

N'empêche qu'il avait rien à faire ! Il ne voyait pas ce qu'Hermione avait voulu mettre en évidence.

Dans sa chambre du Manoir Malfoy situé dans le Wiltshire, Draco, la rage au cœur et la tête pleine de question, exécutait tout de même la volonté de sa mère.  
>Avec des gestes vifs et saccadés traduisant sa frustration et sa colère, il balançait toutes les affaires qu'il voulait emporter à un Elfe de Maison chargé de faire ses valises, auquel il jetait des coups des regards furieux remplis d'éclairs.<p>

'_C'est pas normal !'_ claironna joyeusement… une voix.

Draco se figea en pleine rotation et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde. Minute. Avait-il rêvé ou bien _une voix_ venait de _claironner_ dans _**sa**_ tête ?

'_Nop__ ! T'es bel et bien réveillé ! Et comme les Malfoy ne rêve pas dans ces circonstances…'_

Les muscles de Draco se tendirent et ses yeux se plissèrent, examinant la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur.  
>Ok. Et bien s'il ne rêvait pas, il hallucinait !<p>

'_N-'__  
>'LA FERME !<em>' rugit Draco dont les joues commençaient à se colorer de rouge à mesure que gonflait sa fureur.

Il _hal-lu-ci-nait_, c'est clair ! Il était un Malfoy ! Et les Malfoy n'avaient pas de voix qui… _claironnait_ dans leurs têtes ! Ni qui y faisait quoique se soit d'ailleurs ! Si ce n'est d'en être _totalement_ _**absente**_ !

'_Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur ce que __sont ou font les Malfoy, jeune homme…' _

Draco se crispa. Sa peau reprit son teint naturel alors que ses yeux balayaient maintenant son environnement avec appréhension, sa fureur s'étant ratinée comme un soufflé raté.

Cette voix là lui foutait les jetons. Elle était totalement différente de la première. Autant cette dernière était légère et chantante, autant celle-ci était grave, profonde, tel un grondement surgissant des entrailles de la terre.

Ne trouvant rien de suspect dans ses appartements, Draco se détendit un mini chouia. Pour se crisper encore plus qu'avant dans la seconde suivante ! Son regard venait de croiser le temps d'un battement de cil celui de l'Elfe de Maison chargé de l'aider.

'_Au nom de Salazar ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort celui-là ?'_ se demanda pour la énième fois Draco.  
>Il ne connaissait pas cet Elfe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au Manoir, ni dans aucune autre maison de sang-purs. Il en était certain.<p>

'_Héhé…'_ Tellement occupé à chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire des informations sur la petite créature, Draco ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la voix n°1 qui ricanait d'un air franchement mal à l'aise, et cela dans sa caboche quoiqu'il en dise. _'Non mais t'entend ça l'ancêtre ? Il ne connaît même pas le pédigré de son Elfe !'_

Ouaip.  
>Draco venait de passer sa mémoire au peigne fin, et aucune info sur l'Elfe ne s'y trouvait. Ok. Et c'était sa propre mère qui le lui avait refourgué… D'accord… Il était dans la merde.<p>

'_OK ? D'ACCORD ! MAIS TU N'Y ES PAS DU TOUT MON PAUVRE ! COURS JUSQU'A LA CHEMENIEE LA PLUS PROCHE ! Y A DES BUNDIMUNS DANS LA BARAQUE !'_

* * *

><p>Dans un état second, Hermione, sous l'invitation de sa mère, s'était lassée tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Bien que plusieurs heures soient passées, une question tournée toujours en boucle dans sa tête, la rendant sourde aux échanges de banalités auxquels sa mère essayait désespérément de la faire participer.<p>

'_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?'_ pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois en dévisageant ouvertement les personnes de sa connaissance.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, ni même s'étonner de sa surprise Hermione avait de bonnes raisons d'être ahurit part la présence de ces gens dans sa maison. Car devant elle, en train de prendre un digestif avec un air de profond dégoût et ne demandant visiblement qu'à fuir à toutes jambes, se tenait la famille Olsen, les anciens voisins des Granger.

Que faisaient ces gens dans sa maison ?

Hermione plissa les yeux, dardant un regard acéré sur les invités de ses parents.

Andrew Olsen était toujours égal à lui-même. Il possédait un physique commun, mais un charme indéniable. Ses cheveux blonds, dont les boucles naturelles se laissaient deviner, étaient impeccablement coiffés, et ses yeux marron la fixaient avec froideur. Froideur qu'elle lui rendit au centuple d'un regard aussi glacé que la banquise.  
>Sa femme, Elisabeth, avait au contraire, un physique digne des plus grands tops models. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos telle une rivière d'or, et ses yeux bleus scrutaient son environnement avec la plus grande méfiance.<p>

Hermione lança un regard qui traduisait tout son dégoût à l'égard du couple Olsen, avant de porter son attention sur leurs enfants. Qui bizarrement n'étaient pas assis à côté de leurs parents, remarqua Hermione avec surprise.  
>Peter, le cadet, était vraiment adorable. Il devait avoir dans les onze ans environs, mais bien qu'il n'ait pas tellement changé physiquement, Hermione ne reconnaissait pas en lui l'enfant qu'elle avait chérie comme un petit frère. Où était passé l'enfant turbulent aux yeux noirs brillant de malice, à la bouche toujours plissée dans un sourire canaille et dont les mimiques espiègles et enfantines, lui attirait les faveurs des vieilles filles du quartier ? Même ses boucles brunes semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.<br>Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit, quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, Hermione n'avait que trop peu connu Peter, elle ne pouvait pas lire en lui comme elle le faisait avec sa sœur. C'est pourquoi, décidée à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, elle porta son attention sur l'aînée des enfants Olsen.  
>Ana, son amie d'enfance, était toujours aussi belle. Mais Hermione vit tout de suite une chose en elle qui confirma ses soupçons. La préfète gardait le souvenir d'une petite fille aussi blonde que les blés, dont les yeux pétillant continuellement de malice et possédaient non seulement la profondeur, mais aussi la couleur des océans. Or les yeux d'Ana brillaient toujours autant, mais d'une manière bien différente…<br>_'Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Ana ?'_ s'interrogea la Gryffondor avec tristesse.

- « Hm. » toussa Mrs Granger. « Ma chérie, je crois que tu te souviens des Olsen. » redit-elle, voyant que la situation n'évoluait pas.  
>Hermione, les lèvres pincés et le regard furieux, préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.<br>- « Et voici Miss Steward et son fiancé Mr MacFusty qui sont des… » cafouilla-t-elle.  
>Hermione se tourna vers les derniers invités de ses parents, que le choc de revoir ses anciens voisins avait légèrement fait sortir de son esprit.<br>Le couple était apparemment au antipode l'un de l'autre et pourtant Hermione n'en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi bien assorti. L'homme paraissait autant de nature taciturne que sa femme respirait la joie de vivre il était aussi brun qu'elle était blonde, et le doré satiné de sa peau offrait un contraste saisissant avec la pâleur de son conjoint…  
><em>'Les opposés s'attirent…'<em> songea avec philosophie la jeune fille.  
>Mrs Granger indifférente à l'examen que faisait subir sa fille au couple, cherchait toujours un moyen de les présenter sans offenser personne. Un regard en coin à son ancienne amie l'avait dissuadé de le faire clairement et ainsi de beaucoup moins se casser la tête...<br>- « Qui font partit de ton monde. » se reprit Mrs Granger.  
>Ces paroles blessèrent Hermione, même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Oui, ses parents et elle ne faisaient plus partir du même monde, si tant est qu'ils l'aient fait un jour…<br>Seulement une chose titilla brusquement son cerveau.  
>- « MacFusty ? » releva-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme. « Du clan MacFusty ? »<br>- « C'est exact. » approuva-t-il sombrement en acquiescant d'un mouvement de tête, l'ombre d'un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.  
>Hermione fronça les sourcils. L'air de rien, elle se redressa et instinctivement sa main se porta à sa poche, là où se trouvait sa baguette…<br>- « Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, donc si vous pouviez entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, ça m'arrangerais. » dit-elle négligemment tout en ne lâchant pas le couple de sorcier du regard, et oubliant par la même occasion qu'elle avait subit ce qu'elle cherchait présentement à esquiver.  
>Le sourire de l'homme se renforça.<br>- « Votre réputation n'est apparemment pas infondée Miss Granger. Vous revenez à peine de Poudlard et vous voulez déjà vous plongez dans vos études. » dit-il. « Mais je suppose que la première place de votre promotion ne s'acquière pas sans travail. »  
>- « On a jamais rien sans rien. » répliqua la jeune fille.<br>Mr MacFusty approuva d'un hochement de tête, son petit sourire ne le quittant pas.  
>- « Hum. » intervient Mrs Granger. « Ma chérie, si Mr MacFusty et sa fiancée sont ici, c'est parce qu'ils veulent adoptés Ana et Peter. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.<br>- « Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Assit derrière son bureau, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, dont l'âge exact nous est inconnu, était plongé dans ses pensées. Sur son perchoir d'or, situé à côté de la porte, Fumseck, observait tranquillement son maître...<p>

Les sujets des tableaux ornant le bureau directorial, étaient soit : assoupis, absents ou comme le directeur perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le ronronnement tranquille des objets magiques...

Sur l'une des nombreuses étagères, le Choixpeau magique, usé et rapiécé, attendait tranquillement la rentrée. A coté, dans une vitrine, était exposée une splendide épée d'argent, à la poignée incrustée de gros rubis : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait d'une étrange lueur, qui semblait gagner en intensité à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient...

Voyant cela, un éclair de contrariété traversa les yeux bleus du vieil homme, avant qu'il ne pousse un profond soupir de pure lassitude.

_Comme le temps passe_, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, alors que le poids des années semblait s'abattre subitement sur ses épaules.

Fumseck, émit alors une note emplit de douceur, rappelant ainsi à son maître que ce n'était pas le moment de se laissait aller.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Dumbledore se calla un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de son imposant fauteuil et étendit ses longues jambes sous son bureau...

Il se remémora les évènements survenus depuis l'été dernier... Les problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie, ceux avec le professeur Ombrage, il laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire quand il pensa à l'A.D., l'Armée de Dumbledore... Alors là, ils avaient fait fort... ! Décidément le « Trio d'Or » -ou le « Trio Infernal » selon certain- l'étonnera toujours...

Enfin, il avait d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant. Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer et bientôt Harry aurait seize ans... Son Héritage devra lui être révélé... Mais sans la présence, de ses parents, cela était quelque peu problématique... Surtout maintenant que Sirius, le seul qui aurait pu les remplacer, n'était plus...

Comment faire pour que le dernier des Potter reçoive son Héritage sans la présence de l'un de ses tuteurs ? Dumbledore savait parfaitement que jamais les Dursley ne voudraient participer à cela... De toute façon, ils ne conviendraient pas !

Soupirant, une fois de plus, Albus porta son regard sur son vieil ami...

C'est alors qu'il eut une : Illumination !

* * *

><p>- « Et donc vous pensez que cela suffira ? » demanda Fudge, incertain. Nerveux, il lançait de bref coup d'œil à ses collaborateurs. Tout cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Mais ils avaient raisons, ils devaient agir et pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.<br>- « Mais bien sûr, Monsieur le ministre. » minauda sa secrétaire, qui se disputait depuis peu la place du professeur le plus haïe de Poudlard avec Severus Snape. Concurrence que le cher maître des potions n'avait pas du tout appréciait. « Potter n'est qu'un enfant, il… »  
>- « Justement ! » intervient avec fureur Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique. « Potter est encore un enfant, par conséquent il est sous la protection du… »<br>- « Réfléchissez Amelia. » la coupa Rufus Scrimgeour avec aplomb, directeur du Bureau des Aurors. « Il est de notre devoir de protéger la communauté des sorciers, de… »  
>- « Oui ! » déclara avec force sa supérieure, ulcérée par tant de couardise. « Il est de notre devoir de protéger la communauté ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Tout comme je sais parfaitement se qu'implique une guerre et toutes les conséquences que celle-ci engendre Scrimgeour ! » le rabroua-t-elle, sèchement. « Mais je refuse de <em>sacrifier un enfant<em> simplement pour donner un espoir aussi fou qu'illusoire à toute une population qui nous passera au bûché dès qu'elle prendra conscience du subterfuge ! »

Amelia Bones acheva sa tirade. Son auditoire eut un mouvement de recule.  
>Les Bones n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère leurs caractères doux et tranquilles avaient tendances à effacer cette vérité de l'esprit des gens. Mais en ce moment même, Amelia Bones, Haran de son Clan, leur rappelait cette constante du monde de la magie.<p>

Du monde tout court : ne jamais réveiller l'eau qui dort.

Et devant eux, l'eau paisible se déchaînait aussi sûrement que l'océan sous la tempête... Soufflant comme un taureau enragé sur le point de charger, les joues rouges de fureur, les cheveux dressés sous l'indignation, les yeux brillant de colère, Amelia Bones semblait être l'instrument vengeur d'un divin courroux…

Elle dévisagea d'un regard mauvais tous les soit disants sorciers et sorcières les plus respectables de toute leur communauté.

Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que le concevoir ?

La fureur d'Amelia gagna en puissance quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius Malfoy, fraîchement libéré d'Azkaban. En quel honneur ? Bonne question. Bien que directrice du Département de la justice magique, Amelia ignorait les raisons de la libération du Haran des Malfoy. Et encore moins les raisons qu'il le faisait siéger à cette assemblée…

Il n'était pas intervenu durant tout l'entretient, et c'était tant mieux, Amelia était certaine qu'elle se serait défoulée sur lui au moindre geste de sa part. Non. Monsieur, c'était contenté d'entrer du pas typique de sa famille et de prendre place de la même manière que ses ancêtres l'avaient faite avant lui et que ses descendants feraient après lui : avec fierté et élégance.  
>Sans oublier, l'arrogance et le petit air supérieur tout aristocratique, une fois de plus <em>typique<em> de cette famille, cependant très bien caché par leurs exquises ''manières'' et surtout l'attraction vélane qui coulait dans leurs veines, mais que toutes personnes vouant une incroyable antipathie à cette famille arrivaient à déceler.  
>L'ulcère d'Amelia tripla de taille quand elle se rappela la manière dont les membres du conseil avaient paradé devant l'homme.<p>

_Le Ministère de la magie était-il donc pourrit jusqu'à la moelle ?_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement. _Ni a-t-il plus d'espoir ?_

Soudain, abattue sous le poids du désespoir et l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir, Amelia continua son tour de table sans en avoir conscience. Les places vides autour d'elle, lui lasseraient le cœur. Les blasons et autres emblèmes aux couleurs ternies, les surmontant lui portaient des coups à l'âme.

Deux particulièrement.  
>Mais un seul attira vraiment son regard. Elle n'était pas maso non plus.<p>

Sur le fond, couleur de nuit d'un ciel d'été sans nuage rempli d'étoiles, traversait ça et là par la foudre, se dressait un superbe dragon aussi noir que l'ébène. Assit au sommet d'une falaise, les ailes légèrement déployées, la tête haute, fier et majestueux, il gouvernait la vallée boisée qu'il surplombait. Ses yeux, couleur d'orage, caractéristique de la famille qu'il représentait, fixaient d'un insondable regard l'horizon.  
>Un dragon noir, aux yeux gris, sur le fond d'un ciel étoilé : <em>L'emblème des Black.<em>

Une idée folle vit brutalement le jour dans son esprit.  
>Un feu s'embrasa brusquement en son sein.<br>Sa magie se mit à pulser au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

Amelia releva fièrement la tête, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un nouvel éclat.  
>Elle sourit.<p>

Son idée était peut-être folle. Mais elle était réalisable. Avec un peu d'aide…  
>Et c'était justement la meilleure des aides qui venait de lui être accordée…<p>

* * *

><p>Le Ministère ayant finalement admit son retour, et fit par de cela à la communauté sorcière, Voldemort n'avait plus de raison de faire profil bas. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que l'on croit que ces quelques années d'exile l'avaient ramollit…<p>

Et donc, en raison de cela, en cette nuit de juin, l'Angleterre, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière, trembla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre…<strong>_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lever le voile et

Bêta-lecteurs : Ines V

Disclaimer : Le logo "Harry Potter" et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les différents logos et personnages créant l'immense cross-over qu'est « L'Union Sacrée » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires légitimes respectifs, dont je fais évidemment partit ! Je ne tire aucun profit monétaire et/ou autre de cette histoire. Si ce n'est la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir réussit à retranscrire par des mots ce qui se passe dans ma tête. ¤ rire ¤

* * *

><p><strong>L'Union Sacrée : La Quête des Origines <strong>

**Harry Potter et L'Héritier de Poudlard**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Lever le voile et…<strong>

L'ambiance était tendue dans la cuisine des Granger ce matin. Mr et Mrs Granger regardaient leur fille comme si elle était une solution chimique particulièrement instable pouvant provoquer des dégâts cataclysmiques.  
>Cependant, contrairement à son mari, Mrs Granger avait une lueur dans le regard qu'en temps normal, Hermione aurait tout de suite repéré, car elle était le signe que ça allait barder pour son matricule.<p>

S'il était une chose commune aux membres du Trio d'Or, c'était bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était du matin.  
>Ajouter à cela une soirée, -thé, apéritif, dîner et digestif compris-, où elle avait dû se coltiner des personnes qu'elle ne portait vraiment pas dans son cœur et d'autres dont elle surveillait tous les faits et gestes comme si d'un battement de cil, ils pouvaient faire apparaître Voldemort et toute sa clique. Une annonce fracassante, -histoire de bien lui pourrir sa digestion-, la découverte que ses parents lui avaient caché héberger Ana et Peter depuis presque un an. Sans oublier la bataille rangée entre les Olsen et les MacFusty –à laquelle elle ne s'était pas gênée pour ajouter quelques grains de sel, et un petit coup de tisonnier de temps en temps, histoire d'entretenir les flammes, - et le départ en fanfare des deux partis.<br>Concluez le tout par une _**très**_ mauvaise nuit, et on comprenait pourquoi Hermione n'était plus à prendre avec des pincettes, mais carrément à tenir très loin de soit, si on voulait conserver l'entièreté de son anatomie intacte.

La mine sombre, Hermione avait l'air de vouloir se noyer dans son café au lait.  
>- « Ma chérie. » appela doucement Mrs Granger.<p>

Hermione leva doucement la tête, et posa un regard morne sur sa mère.  
>- « Peux-tu m'expliquer ton comportement face à Mr MacFusty et sa fiancée, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda tranquillement sa mère, une fois sûre d'avoir son attention.<br>Mrs Granger, ayant vue combien sa fille était perturbée hier soir, avait préféré la laisser se reposer, avant de la questionner sur son attitude.

Elle pouvait comprendre. Non _elle comprenait parfaitement_ ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi avec les Olsen. Elle-même n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs, et (contrairement à sa fille) s'était retenue de faire quelques remarques bien senties. Si le bien-être -à défaut du bonheur- d'Ana et Peter ne dépendait pas en partie d'eux, elle ne les aurait plus jamais revu de toute sa vie.  
>Ce que Mrs Granger ne s'expliquait pas par contre, c'était le comportement de sa fille envers les MacFusty. Hermione avait toujours était heureuse de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, à plus forte raison quand celles-ci étaient de nature magique. Une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis la réception de sa lettre.<p>

Pourquoi une telle agressivité ?

'_Aie !'_ s'écria immédiatement Hermione, son esprit brutalement réveillé en sentant la menace. L'attitude tranquille de sa mère ne la trompant pas un seul instant.  
>Bon, ok. Il était <em>fort possible,<em> que, _peut être_, elle n'eut _probablement pas_ été un modèle de politesse et de savoir vivre hier soir.  
>Mais franchement à quoi est-ce que s'attendaient ses parents en la mettant ainsi devant le fait accompli ? <em>'Et même plus qu'accompli !'<em> se dit-elle en se remémorant sa soirée.

Mais la tempête maternelle ne put s'abattre sur Hermione. Ana et Peter venaient de pénétrer dans la cuisine.  
>Les deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt à la vue de la préfète. Mais un regard de Marc, le père d'Hermione, les rassura et ils prirent place à la petite table ronde.<p>

Un malaise se fit aussitôt sentir dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles prenaient bien soin de ne pas se regarder. Peter, coincé entre les deux, baladait son regard sur elles en grignotant une tartine. Mr Granger contemplait le tableau en méditant. Et Mrs Granger, continuait de fixer sa fille, implacable.

- « J'attends toujours tes explications, jeune fille. » s'exclama Mrs Granger, indifférente à l'ambiance générale.

Hermione leva lentement les yeux et le regard qu'elle posa sur ses parents leur glaça le sang.

- « Je me demande bien qui doit des explications à qui. » dit-elle, sur un ton aussi dur que du diamant.

Choqués, ses parents se contentèrent de la fixer. Juste une question… comme ça… en passant… C'était bien leur fille ?

- « Mr Weasley vous l'a expliqué non ? » s'enquit-elle, en levant le sourcil à la manière de son cher professeur de Potion. « Voldemort est de retour. » lança-t-elle implacable. « Et vous vous amusez à inviter des sorciers que vous ne connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! » fit-elle telle une mère reprochant leur inconscience à ses enfants.  
>- « Arthur nous a aussi expliqué la paranoïa que… » se reprit Mr Granger.<p>

- « Faut que vous rencontriez Maugrey ! » l'interrompit Hermione, les yeux brillants de passion.  
>- « Bien ! » intervient Mrs Granger, soufflant un bon coup dans le vain espoir de relâcher la pression. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait bien sa fille, et savait que celle-ci n'aurait pas ce genre d'attitude sans une bonne raison.<p>

'_Et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit très bonne…_' ajouta-t-elle en dardant sur sa fille un regard aussi acéré que l'épée de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>'<em>La nuit porte conseil ? Mon cul, oui !'<em> râla Ron en cette chaude matinée de juin, alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit déjeuné.

Les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous, il zigzaguait péniblement dans les étroits escaliers du Terrier, essayant laborieusement de rejoindre la cuisine où il entendait toute sa famille s'activer de plus en plus bruyamment au fil des heures.

Depuis son retour à la maison familiale, il s'était terré dans sa chambre, et n'en était ressorti qu'une seule fois pour aller faire un tour aux toilettes, loupant donc le dîner. Ajoutez à cela qu'il ne s'était endormi qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ayant passé toute la nuit à réfléchir sur 'La question', et vous comprendrez que Ronald Weasley était présentement autant à titiller que Voldemort après une confrontation avec le Survivant.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Ron se dirigea vers la seule place encore libre, entre les jumeaux et Ginny. Avec la force de l'habitude, il évita de se prendre les pieds dans les sceaux contenant la nourriture des poules, esquiva l'étreinte de sa mère, et s'assit lourdement.

Une seconde passa, avant qu'il ne trouve la force de soulever ses paupières d'un millimètre de plus, alors que sa main droite partait déjà à l'aventure sur la table en boit massif pour s'emparer d'une quelconque denrée.

Même avec le cerveau perdu dans le brouillard matinal, ses méninges pédalaient encore à la recherche de la fameuse réponse à la question de sa chère amie.  
>Ron soupira. Cette fois s'était bon il jetait l'éponge. Il n'avait plus qu'à envoyer un hibou à la préfète pour qu'elle éclaire sa lanterne. S'il continuait comme ça il allait se faire une entorse au cerveau.<p>

Ceci étant réglé, son esprit émergea de la brume et écouta distraitement les conversations matinales de sa famille. Sa mère paraissait très remontée contre les jumeaux, auxquels elle reprochait pour l'énième fois, leurs fuites de Poudlard et l'ouverture de leur magasin.

- « GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! » hurla brutalement Mrs Weasley, les yeux étincelants. « Mais _où_ donc as-tu la tête ? CACHE-MOI CE MEDAILLON _SUR LE CHAMP_ ! »

Ron, comme le reste de sa fratrie, sursauta violemment.  
>Par réflexe, les frères Weasley plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs torses, et soufflèrent de soulagement en sentant leurs médaillons sous leurs vêtements. Ils portèrent leurs regards sur leur cadette, moitiés réprobateurs moitiés indulgents.<p>

Mais l'un d'entre eux ne partageait pas le sentiment général. La main serrant fortement son médaillon à travers son t-shirt, le regard vide, Ron semblait frappé par la foudre.

* * *

><p>Les vacances de l'héritier des Malfoy commençaient mal. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil alors que son esprit ne cessait de cogiter sur les derniers événements.<p>

_Pop ! _A ce son, Draco se redressa dans son lit comme un diable sortit de sa boite. Immédiatement, sa main se saisit de sa baguette d'aubépine planquée sous son oreiller, et ses yeux passèrent le nouveau venu aux cribles.

C'était un elfe de maison. Celui qui l'avait aidé à faire ses baguages.  
>Plus grand que la moyenne, et habillé d'un petit costume de majordome blanc et noir, la créature l'observait aussi. Les yeux bleus aussi grands qu'une balle de tennis le fixaient calmement, les grandes oreilles de chauve-souris pointées en avant, attentives.<p>

Draco réalisa alors que l'elfe n'était pas plus grand que ses congénères. Non, la différence résidait dans sa posture, son maintient. Contrairement à tous ceux qu'il avait vus jusqu'à présent, cet elfe se tenait bien droit, les épaules dégagées, la tête haute, et non pas voûté ou recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans le vain espoir de prendre moins de place.

- « Miss Cissy vous attend dans la salle des petits déjeuners du premier étage, dans trente minutes. » transmit-il calmement avant de disparaître dans un _pop_ sonore.

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mâchoire inférieure se trouva en prise avec la gravité.

* * *

><p>Fait rare, Lord Voldemort était de très bonne humeur. Après tout pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Déambulant dans les couloirs de la sombre demeure lui servant de Q.G, il se remémorait les causes de sa presque jubilation, les yeux brillant et ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres plissées en un fin sourire. Tous ses plans se déroulaient sans problèmes. Les attaques qu'il planifiait se passaient sans presque aucune résistance. Ses ennemis se tiraient eux-mêmes dans les pattes. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Dumbledore, en personne, affaiblissait la seule personne qui pouvait le vaincre selon une stupide prophétie. Non vraiment, pourquoi ne serait-il pas de bonne humeur ?<p>

Il est vrai qu'il y avait un revers de médaille. Tous cela devenait beaucoup trop facile…

Enfin, ça lui permettait de passer à la phase deux de son plan. Mais avant, s'assurer que tout était en place…

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, Voldemort passa la haute porte de bois noir, marcha tranquillement dans le parc et une fois en dehors des limites des barrières anti-transplanage, disparu sans un bruit.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup de choses pouvaient être reprochées à Cornelius Fudge. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que l'on pouvait lui reconnaître, c'était son incroyable instinct de suivi.<br>Et donc, devant la montagne de rapports lui signalant le nombre de morts, de blessés, de dégâts matériels, et tous les autres dommages causés par Voldemort et ses sbires en une seule nuit et face aux cris de la foule qui l'avait accueillit à sa dernière sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse Cornelius Fudge fit la seule chose sensée à ses yeux. Sans consulter ses conseillers, il mit en route le plan qu'il avait concocté avec eux.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les médias du monde magique anglais contredirent en une seule annonce tout ce qu'ils avaient clamé durant l'année…

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était lourde et agitée au 12 square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix courraient dans toute la maison, les bras pleins de dossiers et de parchemins, ou d'artefacts mystérieux.<p>

Le Q.G de la société sécrète devait être totalement déménagé à la fin de la semaine.  
>Et cela n'était pas gagné…<br>Sans Dumbledore, occupé à Merlin savait quoi, certains sortilèges et enchantements étaient difficiles à enlever. Les membres de l'Ordre en étaient donc réduits à lutter contre leurs propres protections.

Sans parler du ministère, qui, sous la houlette de Fudge, continuait d'enchaîner les bourdes à tel point que cela devenait de l'art.  
>Laissant le faible pourcentage de la population possédant deux neurones, et au moins une connexion synaptique opérationnelle, pantois.<p>

* * *

><p>Loin de toute la frénésie s'abattant sur le monde magique, et sourd aux appels de ses alliés, Albus Dumbledore, enfermé dans son bureau, avait le nez plongé dans un épais grimoire aux pages jaunies par le temps. Ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, suivaient d'un regard perçant le tracé des runes écrites à l'encre de chine.<br>Autour de lui, des montagnes de livres, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond, emplissaient la pièce en ne laissant que d'étroits passages permettant un semblant de circulation.  
>De son perchoir, les plumes légèrement gonflées, le phénix dardait le vieil homme de l'air le plus réprobateur possible. Fumseck n'aimait pas du tout ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione était sidérée, comme un automate, elle suivit le mouvement jusqu'au salon. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils être si désinvoltes ! N'avaient-ils aucun instinct de survie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ? Le terme 'mage noir' n'était pas assez parlant ?<br>Et en plus, ils avaient mêlés Ana et Peter à tout ça, réalisa Hermione en croisant brièvement le regard de son ancienne meilleure amie.

- « Bien. » débuta Mr Granger, mal à l'aise, en prenant automatiquement place dans un confortable fauteuil. « Peux-tu nous expliquer le pourquoi de ton attitude ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille qui se lassa tomber dans un autre.

'_Par quoi commencer ?'_ se demandait Hermione en observant son futur auditoire. Sa mère était sur le canapé avec Ana et Peter, son père dans le vieil fauteuil dans lequel elle se serait bien blottie.

Les meubles du salon, un canapé et quatre fauteuils, tous en cuir noir, étaient dans sa famille depuis l'époque de son arrière-grand-père. Seulement ce fauteuil était particulier. Si on regardait attentivement près des plis de l'accoudoir droit, selon la luminosité, on voyait un petit trait noir, qu'Hermione avait fait au marqueur indélébile quand elle avait trois ans. Comme son père, et même son grand-père avant elle, c'était sur ce fauteuil qu'elle avait exercés ses talents d'alpinistes. En l'escaladant pour grimper sur les genoux de son grand-père, puis de son père, afin d'écouter toutes sortes d'histoires, ou un gros câlin quand les railleries des enfants du voisinage devenaient trop lourdes à porter.

- « Hermione ? » appela Marc, ramenant sa fille à l'instant présent.  
>Celle-ci cilla, et posa un regard brumeux sur son père. Puis se souvenant de la raison de leur réunion, elle soupira.<br>- « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec vous alors que ça fait plus d'un an que l'autre taré est de retour… » souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes, soudain très lasse.  
>- « Langage ! » s'exclama Mrs Granger.<br>- « Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Mr Weasley ? » interrogea-t-elle finalement, ignorant la remarque de sa mère.

Voyant que sa femme était trop remontée pour aborder la chose calmement, Marc Granger prit la parole.

- « Il nous a expliqué que les catastrophes s'étant abattues sur le pays dans les années 70 avaient pratiquement toutes un rapport avec Voldemort. Un mage noir, considéré comme 'le plus grand' de son genre. » dit-il platement, tout cela le laissé légèrement dubitatif. « Il aurait rassemblé des fidèles partageant ses idées, et les aurait envoyés faire plusieurs attaques terroristes dans le but de prendre le pouvoir. Il a brutalement cessé ses activités en 81. » résuma-t-il sobrement.  
>- « OK. » s'exclama Hermione, ahurie. « Vous a-t-il dit quels étaient les buts de Voldemort en dehors de la domination du monde ? Ses idées ? Ses croyances ? » demanda Hermione, n'arrivant à croire qu'ils en savaient si peu.<br>- « Un truc de discrimination… » hésita-t-il, essayant de se souvenir. « Un espèce d'Hitler version sorcier quoi. » conclut-il en haussant les épaules.  
>- « Oh Merlin… » gémit Hermione, en se cachant les yeux de la main droite.<p>

Pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi détendus ! Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui risquait de leur tomber dessus à tout instant !

Pourquoi ses parents en savaient-ils si peu ? Mr Weasley ne leur avait vraiment appris que ça ? Les membres de l'Ordre venus la chercher l'année dernière ne leur avaient rien dit ? Elle comprenait que l'on ait pas voulu affoler ses parents, mais pour qu'ils soient aussi désinvoltes, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'on leur avait dit !  
>Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle était fille de moldus ! Elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter bon sang de bois !<br>D'ailleurs les membres de l'Ordre venue la chercher lui avaient dit que c'était pour ça qu'elle était conduite au Q.G. Il fallait la mettre en sécurité.  
>Hermione fronça les sourcils. La même pensée qu'un an plus tôt revenait la titiller. Pourquoi la mettre <em>elle<em> plutôt qu'_Harry_ ? Pourquoi tellement protéger les proches du Survivant au lieu du principal concerné ?

'_Mais un problème à la fois'_ décida Hermione, remettant une fois de plus cette pensée de côté. Elle devait d'abord tout expliquer à ses parents, ensuite elle s'attaquerait au reste. Notamment contacter Dumbledore sur le fait que des sorciers aient pu approcher à ce point ses parents.

- « Un Hitler version sorcier. » releva Hermione, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire papa. » dit-elle en voyant l'ironie de la chose. « Voldemort, -Tom Marvolo Riddle de son vrai nom-, et ses sbires, -qui se font appelés Mangemorts-, croient et prônent la pureté du sang. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils classent les sorciers en différentes catégories : les sangs-purs, les sangs-mêlés et ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus comme vous et moi. » ajouta-t-elle pour Ana et Peter.

Ses parents, très pâles, échangèrent un regard avant de la fixer, sentant qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer les explications de leur fille. Mr Weasley ne leur avait pas exposée la chose ainsi…

- « Pour eux, les Moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, » précisa-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ana et Peter, « ont autant de valeur qu'un rat dégoût ou un tas de merde. »  
>- « Hermione ! » s'exclama sa mère, ne sachant pas elle-même si elle s'offusquée du langage de sa fille ou de ce que cela laissait présager.<br>- « Certains ont même essayé de faire passer une loi qui classerait les Moldus comme des animaux, et leurs donnerait encore moins de droit. Pour eux, les sorciers nés de parents moldus, comme vous et moi, sont des aberrations de la nature qu'il faut exterminer. » Ils la regardèrent les yeux ronds, blancs comme un linge, choqués par ses paroles. « Ils nous appellent des 'Sang de Bourbe', ce qui est l'une des pires insultes du monde magique, et revient à dire que notre sang est _sale_. »

Hermione se tut, laissant le temps à ses parents de digérer ses paroles. Elle n'avait peut être pas choisi la meilleure manière de leur exposer la chose, mais au moins, maintenant, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

- « Tu as raison de dire que c'est un Hitler version sorcier papa. » dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. « En dehors de leur obsession pour le sang, tout comme Hitler avait des origines juives, Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. Sa mère était une sorcière, une sang-pur, descendante de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des plus grands sorciers ayant jamais existé, connu pour avoir fondée l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre d'Europe. Mais son père était un moldu. »

* * *

><p>Trente minutes plus tard, Draco se trouvait dans la salle des petits déjeuners du premier étage. De la porte, il observait sa mère qui lisait <em>La<em> _Gazette du Sorcier_ en plissant le nez, assise à la table que les elfes avaient déjà dressée. Narcissa leva les yeux et les posa sur son fils auquel elle sourit doucement et l'invita à prendre place en face d'elle d'un gracieux signe de tête.

Le visage lisse, il hocha la tête en guise de salut avant de s'exécuter. Il se servit et commença son repas en épiant discrètement sa mère qui s'était replongée dans sa lecture en sirotant tranquillement son thé.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, et bien que cela ne sciait pas du tout à un Malfoy, Draco était mort de trouille. Quelque chose en lui criait continuellement qu'il se passait un truc de pas normal. Et cette chose hurlait quand une preuve lui sautait aux yeux. Comme à l'instant, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, sa mère ne lui avait _jamais_ sourit.

- « Tes bagages sont-ils prêts ? » s'enquit calmement Mrs Malfoy.

La dame leva gracieusement la main, faisant tinter son bracelet d'argent, et but une gorgée de son thé servit dans une délicate tasse en porcelaine de gobelin.

Draco cilla.

Il promena pensivement son regard sur la table, faisant mine d'hésiter entre plusieurs denrées. Le service de table renforça son anxiété.

Ce service était presque unique au monde. Comme les nains, les gobelins préféraient travailler l'or et les pierres précieuses.  
>Il y a des siècles de cela, un gobelin de Chine, un hurluberlu aux yeux de son peuple, s'était intéressé à l'un des emblèmes dans lequel était établie la succursale qui l'employait. Si le gobelin ne possédait pas déjà une solide réputation de forgeron, Draco était certain qu'il aurait été répudié par ses semblables.<p>

Ce service était dans sa famille depuis des générations et malgré la fortune des Malfoy, Draco n'avait jamais osé regarder son acte de propriété, certain qu'il en serait pris de vertige.

Sa famille n'utilisait ce service qu'en de grandes occasions. Le plus souvent pour fêter des naissances…

Bien que née Black, sa mère connaissait toutes les traditions des Malfoy. Qu'elle ait fait sortir le service pour un simple petit déjeuner perturbait Draco au plus haut point.

- « Oui mère. » répondit-il sans rien laissé paraître.  
>- « Bien. »<p>

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle, seulement perturbé par les bruits de porcelaine et de mastications qui raisonnaient comme des coups de tonnerre.

- « Je dois m'absenter. » indiqua Mrs Malfoy toujours aussi impassible, au bout d'un moment. « A mon retour je veux que tu sois prêt à partir. Demande à Kini de réduire tes baguages s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. »  
>- « Oui, mère. »<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Malfoy reposa sa tasse de thé vide, puis se leva gracieusement avant de quitter la pièce. Laissant son fils en proie aux questions qui le rongeaient avec de plus en plus de force au fils des heures.

Il savait que si cela arrivait un jour, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres changerait pas de mal de choses. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela influencerait à ce point le comportement de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Préoccupé, Bill observait attentivement son plus jeune frère. Il faut dire que le départ de Molly Weasley de la cuisine tempêtant tout ce qu'elle savait, avait pas mal marqué les esprits. Aidé de ses frères, il avait réconforté leur petite sœur, très perturbée par son étourderie et les remontrances de leur mère. Voyant que leur action ne marchait pas des masses, il avait relancé la conversation, décidé à distraire la jeune fille. Et maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale, il prenait le temps de siroter tranquillement son café en regardant les interactions entres ses cadets. C'est là, qu'il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Ron.<p>

Le teint très pâle, la tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur la table en bois massif, Ron, agité de faibles tremblements, se mordait anxieusement la lèvre inférieure, sa main droite serrant fortement son médaillon à travers son t-shirt.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Bill craignait qu'il ne rende les maigres bouchées qu'il avait avalées, verdissant de plus en plus.

- « Ron ? » s'enquit Bill doucement.

Cela alerta le reste de la fratrie, qui se tourna immédiatement vers l'interpellé après un coup d'œil à leur aîné.

- « Ron ? » appela-t-il plus fort, inquiet.

Cette fois il réagit. Mais pas comme ils l'avaient prévu.  
>Ron sursauta et fixa de suite son aîné, comme une bête traquée. Les yeux brillants de larmes et le regard un peu flou, un peu perdu, fiévreux.<p>

- « Ron. » dit Bill de sa voix la plus douce. « Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
>- « J'essaye… » s'étrangla-t-il, paniqué, des sanglots pleins la gorge.<br>- « Oui ? » l'encouragea Bill, prévenant.  
>- « De me souvenir. » fit le cadet, tel un enfant, les yeux de plus en plus brillants, pleins de larmes.<p>

Et incontestablement, c'était ce que Ron faisait depuis la remarque de sa mère.  
>Il essayait de se souvenir.<br>Fébrilement, il passait sa mémoire au peigne fin. Passant en revu tous ses souvenirs.  
>Il essayait <em>vraiment<em>.  
>Revivant encore et encore les moments de joie comme de peine.<br>Cherchant _désespérément_. Revoyant encore et encore les mêmes éclats de rire et crises de larmes. Changeant encore et encore de point de vue pour appréhender les scènes sous tous les angles. Appelant de toutes ses forces _le_ détail qu'il lui avait échappé.

Oui, juste échappé.  
>Il était là.<br>Il était _forcément_ là.  
>Juste là.<p>

_Mais c'était où "là" ?_

Refusant ce que son esprit lui criait de plus en plus fort, il se repassait inlassablement tous ses souvenirs, comme s'il visionnait un film qu'il rembobinait le mot « fin » à peine apparu à l'écran.  
>Encore et encore.<br>Niant de toutes ses forces.  
><em>Encore et encore.<br>Il devait se souvenir !_

Fouillant les moindres recoins de sa propre mémoire comme un voleur peu scrupuleux et paniqué. _Acculé_.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.  
>Rien.<br>_Rien !_  
>Ce qui n'était pas possible !<br>Totalement absurde !  
>Parfaitement improbable !<br>_Absolument impossible !_

_**Il devait se souvenir !**_

- « Ron ! » cria Bill.

Celui-ci sursauta encore. Et Bill commença à avoir peur. L'attitude de son frère l'effrayait. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il semblait en proie à une forte fièvre tremblant et frissonnant continuellement, les pommettes rouges mais le teint très pâle, les yeux anormalement humides et le regard vitreux.

- « Mais j'y arrive pas. » murmura-t-il, tel un enfant terrifié, obligé d'avouer la plus impardonnable des fautes. « J'essaye. Mais j'y arrive pas. Et c'est pas normal. _C'est pas possible_. » Son ton se fit plus pressant, sa voix transmettant son sentiment d'urgence.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson arpentait d'un pas énergique les couloirs du manoir familial. Arrivée à une intersection, elle tourna à droite et accéléra la cadence.<p>

Il était absolument hors de question que cela se produise ! Elle vivante, jamais cela n'arriverait !

Mais il lui manquait des informations pour mener son plan à bien…

Elle voulait des réponses et elle les aurait !

* * *

><p><em>L'Aigle d'Argent<em> était un restaurant très prisé du monde sorcier londonien.  
>Situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, entre la banque de Gringotts et la boutique de Madame Guipure, le restaurant bénéficiait d'un emplacement de choix. La qualité de ses plats, le professionnalisme et la discrétion de son personnel, lui attiraient les bonnes grâces des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère et des riches familles de Sang-Pur.<p>

C'est dans une alcôve privée du restaurant, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, que déjeunaient la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et sa nièce.

- « Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? » demanda Amelia.  
>- « Sur quel plan ? » rétorqua Susan avec malice.<br>- « Tous. »

Susan haussa les sourcils. La demande de sa tante était pour le moins saugrenue. Bien que totalement légitime en tenant compte du fait que TOUS les médias du monde magique ne parlaient que de lui.

- « Et qui me demande ça ? » s'enquit Susan.  
>- « C'est-à-dire ? » répondit sa tante en souriant tendrement, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.<br>- « Et bien, il est tout à fait légitime que la réponse puisse variée selon le point de vue… » Susan prit sa serviette de table, la déplia précautionneusement et l'étendit sur ses genoux. « Après tout, je ne m'adresse pas de la même manière à ma Tante Amy, qu'à mon _soleil_ ou au Chef du Département de la Justice Magique… »  
>- « Très bien Susan ! » approuva chaudement Amelia, avant de s'assombrir. « Mais la situation est plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Tellement compliquée que je pense qu'il va falloir que tu t'adresses à un mélange des trois. »<br>Susan fronça les sourcils.  
>- « Mais je peux te promettre que la Chef du Département de la Justice Magique n'entendra que les éléments pouvant l'aider dans son travail et que quoique tu puisses me confier, Monsieur Potter et aucun de ses propres n'en sera inquiété. »<p>

Susan fixa longuement sa tante. Finalement elle soupira de défaite. Elle avait raison. Dans la situation actuelle, elle devra s'en contenter.  
>Susan prit le verre en cristal remplit de Bièraubeurre et plongea son regard dans celui de la Chef du Département de la Justice Magique.<p>

- « Harry n'est pas du tout comme on le croit. » attaqua Susan. « Tout ce qui est paru dans les journaux n'est que de la bouse de dragon ! Il déteste l'attention. En dehors des matchs de Quidditch, il devient encore plus rouge que la bannière des Gryffondors quand il remarque qu'on le regarde. » Susan but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. « Très franchement, s'il n'était pas le Garçon Qui A Survécu, il passerait totalement inaperçu la plus part du temps. »  
>- « Comment ça ? » demanda Amelia, très intriguée par les propos de sa nièce.<br>Susan fronça les sourcils et son regard pensif tomba dans les reflets caramels de sa boisson.  
>- « C'est difficile à expliquer. » commença-t-elle, incertaine. « Harry est très populaire, c'est vrai. Mais… » Susan plissa les lèvres. « D'un point de vue scolaire, Harry est un élève lambada. A part en DFCM et au Quidditch où il est exceptionnellement doué, on ne parle pas de lui. Enfin, sauf en Potions. Mais là, c'est plus le fait de Snape que le sien si tu veux mon avis. »<br>Susan haussa les épaules, le regard toujours lointain.  
>- « Et sur ses amis ? Ses fréquentations ? » la réorienta Amelia.<br>- « De notoriété publique, ses meilleurs amis sont Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley et on voit très rarement l'un sans les deux autres. Sinon, il a l'air bien intégré dans sa maison. » Susan haussa une épaule.  
>Amelia sembla hésiter entre hausser et froncer les sourcils.<br>- « Tu veux dire qu'il ne fréquente que ses deux meilleurs amis ? »  
>- « Non, je veux dire qu'il est très difficile de dire qui sont ses amis en dehors d'eux. Toi aussi tu as été élève à Poudlard. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Poudlard est un monde magique à moindre échelle. Nous sommes tous forcés de fréquenter les autres. Elèves, professeurs, fantômes, portraits, armures… Ils font partis de ce monde. Ce monde dans lequel nous vivons. <em>Tous.<em> Nous devons les côtoyer, être en contact, direct ou indirect, avec eux, à un moment ou à un autre. »  
>Susan prit une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.<br>- « Continue. » l'encouragea Amelia, agréablement surprise de la perspicacité et de la capacité d'analyse de sa nièce. Un petit sourire courba les lèvres d'Amelia.  
><em>Ne jamais sous-estimé un Poufsouffle.<br>_- « Cette proximité constante rend difficile l'évaluation du niveau d'affinité, d'amitié entre les gens. A cause de son statut, Harry est très entouré. J'ai souvent vu des élèves se rapprocher du Trio pour faire croire aux autres qu'ils faisaient partis de la bande. Sans compter qu'Harry est assez sociable. Mais… »  
>- « Mais ? » répéta Amelia, intriguée par son soudain silence.<p>

Susan se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Finalement, elle prit une décision. Résolument, elle planta un regard déterminé dans celui de sa tante.

- « Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Ce n'est qu'une impression, je n'ai jamais pu en discuter avec Harry, mais j'ai même entendu les Serpentards s'étonnaient de ça tu sais. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- « Tu m'inquiètes. » déclara Amelia, n'appréciant pas la tournure de la conversation.

- « Si j'ai raison, il faudra plus que s'inquiéter. » répliqua sombrement Susan.

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Si tu veux que je continue, il faut que tu me donnes ta parole d'Haran qu'à partir de cet instant, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique est totalement sourde ! »

Amelia fronça les sourcils.  
>- « Je t'ai déjà dit que la situation… »<br>- « Je _sais_ quelle est la situation. C'est la guerre ! Mais ce que je vais te dire ne concerne pas le Ministère ! En fait, ce dernier ne doit surtout pas être au courant. Ça nous mettrait _tous_ en danger. »  
>- « Tu veux dire que… ? »<br>La mine grave, Susan hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Les lèvres pincées, Narcissa Malfoy regarda le carré de pelouse laissé à l'abandon dans lequel elle venait de transplaner. Elle se trouvait dans une petite place, à côté d'un parc d'enfant moldu tout aussi délabré. Les façades des maisons environnantes étaient crasseuses. La plupart avaient des fenêtres et des volets cassés et certains perrons étaient couverts d'immondices.<br>Cet endroit était encore plus pitoyable que dans son souvenir. Que la branche principale de sa famille fut forcée de s'établir dans un quel quartier lui faisait bouillir le sang.

Serrant les dents, elle traversa la route et longea le trottoir. Faisant de son mieux pour occulter son environnement, elle allongea le pas. Arrivée à hauteur du numéro 11, elle fixa avec fureur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouvait la maison de sa famille.  
>La maison était <em>là<em>. Elle le sentait. Son sang réagissait. Non pas à la maison elle-même, mais au passage qu'elle contenait.  
>Narcissa tremblait de rage. Un sortilège Fidelitas ! Il n'y avait que ça pour empêcher le 12 square Grimmaurd de réagir à son sang ! Dumbledore avait osé ! Narcissia était prête à se jeter elle-même un Feudeymon ! Il n'y avait que lui pour commettre une telle infamie ! Et Sirius avait cautionné ça !<br>Jamais de sa vie Narcissa n'avait éprouvé une telle fureur ! N'ayant d'autres choix, elle transplana.

* * *

><p>A suivre ….<p> 


End file.
